The Light Within The Lonesome Darkness
by GlOmP3R
Summary: When the Avengers get stuck in a unbreakable prison filled with bad guys, crazy's, mob bosses, and murderers, by a madman with fantasies of world domination, they know they need to escape. Fast. Imagine there surprise when they find a horribly hurt, and tortured Loki. Things just got 10x more complicated. (Name Change)
1. Prologue

_**| The Light Within The Lonesome Darkness | **_

_**| Chapter 1 | **_

**_| Prologue |_**__

.

.

It started 7 months ago when villains started disappearing, one by one every major thief, killer, rapist, mob boss, crazy loon, and bad guy, vanished.

At first they though nothing about it, but when people started disappearing from prisons, S.H.I.E.L.D cells, and other secret places, they started investigating. They found no evidence in the prisons of any sign of a break out.

Not a single thing. But everywhere they looked there was one thing in common. In every place of disappearance there was a small red symbol directly where the person was seen last. The symbol was small, circle, and in the middle of it, was what seemed to be ancient writing. They found this symbol everywhere; prisons, streets, bathrooms, restaurants, basically everywhere where a bad guy had disappeared.

But other then that, there was nothing. Not a damn thing. But then they got a stroke of luck, they had found traces of magic around each symbol, barley there, seeming concealed. They traced the magic about to an abandoned mansion; the place was big, dark, and creepy.

But none-the-less the Avengers entered, armed and ready. But what they found there was something there weapons would be useless against: Magic.

They had entered the mansion cautiously, searching every room but found nothing of use. Until they came to the last room. Unlike the rest, this room was lit, they entered with extreme caution, inside this mysterious room, there were many things, for one, an old man sitting in the middle, chanting something, around this man was red marking forming a circle, with markings in the middle. A circle just like the ones they found in the places of disappearances.

The man turned, looking at them in shock, and then narrowed his eyes. They pointed there weapons at him, told him to surrender, when we started to raise his hands, they relaxed ever so little thinking he was going to come easily, but he pointed his hands at _them_, spoke some words in a foreign tongue, and before they could do anything, they felt a tingly, stinging feeling, then everything went black.


	2. Greetings

_**Hey guys! i am so sorry for my late up-date ! I had been reeeealy busy with school, but good news, i got straight A's in all 7 of my classes this semester! so yeah :P Anyways, thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews ! They mean allot, truly. Anyways, here the new chapter! Enjoy~ **_

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Avengers, or anyone from the Marvel universe. _**

**_| Warnings: None worth noting for this chapter _**

**_| Beta: archangelraphaelsdaughter (Thanks! :D) _**

* * *

_**| The Light Within The Lonesome Darkness | **_

_**| Chapter 2 |**_

_** | Greetings |**_

.

.

Natasha and Clint were the first to wake as they had experience being knocked out, Steve mere seconds later as his body couldn't stay knocked out for long, and Bruce with the urging of the Hulk.

The four of them were in a cell together. It was a small cell; two metal bunk beds on opposite sides, at the end there was a small sink with a cracked mirror above it and a toilet, and to the front were metal bars and a door blocking the exit. The cell was about 12 feet long, 16' wide.

Natasha and Clint were quick to scope out the cell, checking for weak points and planning escape methods, but seeing as when one of them fiddled with the door they got an electric shock, they were stuck for the moment.

Bruce, now calm and not about to Hulk-out from waking up somewhere unknown, looked through the cell bars. They were in what seemed to be a prison, multiple cells outside, and not only across from them but also below. They seemed to be on the second floor.

In the identical cell to their right, Thor woke up with a start and looked around. "Calm down, Point Break."

Thor whipped to the right and saw Tony sitting calmly on the top bunk against the wall of the cell. "Where are we, friend Stark?"

"In a cell, it seems."

Thor's mouth opened in surprise at how calm Tony seemed to be despite the situation.

"Well, a cell in a prison to be exact."

Thor once again spun around, and on the opposite side of the cell saw a man sitting on top of the other bunk bed. He had fire red hair that hung a little past his neck, and almost glowing hazel eyes. He was wearing a black and white prison outfit that Thor realized he and Tony were also wearing.

"Who are you?" Thor immediately asked, growing defensive, and wanted to smack himself for not noticing the man earlier.

"That's Griffin – don't worry he's harmless. Most of the time. Unless you- never mind. Just don't attack him and you'll be fine. Probably," Tony said with a chuckle.

Griffin mock-saluted, and gave a mischievous smile.

"How did we get here?" Thor said after deciding that Griffin would not harm him at that moment.

Tony shrugged. "Beats me."

Thor almost slammed his head agents the metal cell bars. "How long have I been out?"

"Not long, about 30 minutes."

"Why are you sitting then? Let us break out of here!"

"No, Thor wait-!"

But it was too late; Thor grabbed the metal door and pulled hard, immediately being electrocuted, and was rendered unconscious when he repeatedly tried three more times before Tony or Griffin could stop him.

"Not too smart, is he?" Griffin smirked.

"Eh, he has his moments."

Back in the other cell, they had heard the commotion, realized that their friends were near them, and called out.

"Oh, hey guys!" Tony said as he went to the cell bars and looked to the one his companions were occupying, relieved his friends were safe.

"Was that Thor? Where is he?" Clint asked.

"Uh, yeah, that was Thor. But he's a little...occupied at the moment," Tony laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"Who else is in there with you?" Natasha asked, knowing there were supposed to be 4 people in each cell. Tony and Thor were two, meaning there were two other people that could possibly be in there with them that could be a threat.

"Well, there's Griffin, and I have yet to meet our other mysterious cell mate."

"Is this Griffin a threat?"

"Nah, he's cool."

Natasha gave him a look.

"What? He is! I'm a great judge of character!"

Clint snorted. "Why don't you just ask him who is your, uh, _cell mate_?"

"Tried, he said I would eventually find out."

"That's a little suspicious, don't you think?" Bruce commented.

Tony shrugged once again. "So what's the plan? How do we get out of here?"

"We wait, for now. See who put us in here and why, then find a way out of here," Natasha said, and Clint nodded in agreement.

"Alright," Tony nodded, and was about to go to his chosen bed when he looked at Thor sprawled on the ground, sighed and shook his head, then asked Griffin to help him put the man on one of the remaining beds.

After that was done, he went up to his bed, and chatted with Griffin. It was an hour later when their cell down was slid open, and two guards came in dragging a bloody man behind them, then dropping him uncaringly on the ground before leaving.

The man on the ground groaned. Griffin jumped off the bed to quickly go to the man and growled something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like, '_Damn guards, one day I'll kill 'em'._

Tony was already down from his bed, and was about to see who the man was and help him, when Griffin stopped him.

"Alright, you have to promise not to freak out," he said. Tony raised an eyebrow, but nodded anyways, then quickly went to help the man.

His friends were trying to look from their cell to see what the commotion was about, when Tony shouted and proceeded to freak out. Griffin tried to calm him down, but to no avail.

"What? What is it, Tony?" Steve shouted from his cell, unable to see who it was that had Tony all freaked out.

Tony turned to his friends,

"It's Loki!"

* * *

_**Oo, Loki has entered the building! :D . Please drop a review! More Loki in the next chapter ! REVIEW ! ;P**_


End file.
